lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Goet
The Kingdom of Goet is an absolute Monarchy that forms one of the six main nations of the Empire of Valeria. The Kingdom of Goet is centered out of the large port city of Tilmeer of which in terms of wealth is the most powerful cities of the Empire of Valeria but in terms of military, and population falls just behind Munchen. The Kingdom of Goet was historically dominated by the Atlantians but following the independance of Ebonheart it would be the objective of Ebonheart to create an independant Goet which led to them immigrating large groups of Teutons into the region causing large scale fighting but eventually forcing the Atlantians into southern Goet, or into Arnor leaving current down Goet dominated by the Teutons but still with a large population of Atlantians in the south. The Kingdom of Goet has competed for centuries with the Kingdom of Ferelden for control of section of the Rhine River they both border but the Kingdom of Goet has over the history of the two held the dominant position there including several times sparking wars known as the Goet Whale Wars. The Kingdom of Goet would first come to rise during the events of the Arnor Civil War where the weakened Arnor government was unable to stop the region of Ebonheart from going and independant and with Ebonheart going independant they financially supported the nobles of Goet of whom were able to force the garrison of Arnor in Goet out of the nation before they founded the Kingdom of Goet with a strong relationship with the Kingdom of Ebonheart. Geography History Early History The Kingdom of Goet would first come to rise during the events of the Arnor Civil War where the weakened Arnor government was unable to stop the region of Ebonheart from going and independant and with Ebonheart going independant they financially supported the nobles of Goet of whom were able to force the garrison of Arnor in Goet out of the nation before they founded the Kingdom of Goet with a strong relationship with the Kingdom of Ebonheart. Government Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Goet was historically dominated by the Atlantians but following the independence of Ebonheart it would be the objective of Ebonheart to create an independent Goet which led to them immigrating large groups of Vandals into the region causing large scale fighting but eventually forcing the Atlantians into southern Goet, or into Arnor leaving current down Goet dominated by the Vandals but still with a large population of Atlantians in the south. Religion Noble Houses Population Centers of Population Valerian Empire - Kingdom of Goet.png|Population Centers of the Kingdom of Goet Economy Whales of the Rhine The Kingdom of Goet has competed for centuries with the Kingdom of Ferelden for control of section of the Rhine River they both border but the Kingdom of Goet has over the history of the two held the dominant position there including several times sparking wars known as the Goet Whale Wars. Military Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Nations of the Valerian Empire